Stay Here, It's Safer
by kikkyss4e
Summary: Gohan took a sigh, “She cried… She begged me to stop, I heard her whimper if a soft voice how much it hurt… I hurt her… She is going to hate me forever. And now look at her, lying there like she’s dieing.”
1. Will this pain ever end

A/N: Ok this is the story of Videl, and her freaky life. It starts off slow, and angst. But it'll pick up sooner or later Just keep reading aight yo.  
  
Info: Videl a young teenager, loses her entire family. She runs away to be alone, to a dark place in town where she is kidnapped by a very dark stranger. He is a vampire, and takes care of her, but never shows himself. She has no clue who it is. Or what he wants with her? What will happen between Videl and this mistory man? What will happen to her? *Lots to do with Vampires* PG-13 for violence, rape, and cursing.  
  
J~Kat!: WHAAA? i am only in the begining?!?!?!?!GRRRR I REFUSE to help you Tezzeh!!!! i dont mind u being the star but no me? nuhhh uhhh i aint helping i will go work on mah own new strory that U can type out after this and i WILL be in it more then this! *runs off way away from this story to not return*  
  
Tezzy: oh shit my muse ran off again -_-' u will be in the fic a bit more maybe....  
  
J~Kat!: grrrr i'll be back then when u have me in :P *runs off again*  
  
  
  
...Stay Here, It's Safer...  
  
...Chapter One...  
  
...Every Thing Is Going Wrong...  
  
A/N: *****IMPORTANT***** Videl has a little sister! Yes, Bulma! I know Bulma is suposed to be older then Videl, but I changed some things ^_^! Hope you like!  
  
Her name was Videl, she was fifteen years old. She lived a normal life, like everyone else. Happily with her parents and younger sister. She had long black hair, she normally let her hair hang long or in a pony tail or braid. She was about 5"6', and weighed about 120 lbs. She was just about the prettiest girl on the block.  
  
Her little sister was twelve years old, her name was Bulma, she was just a smaller verson of her older sister, other then the fact her hair was blue. If they had been closer in age, and same color of hair, they would have looked like twins. Infact, at most times people thought they were twins and Bulma just died her hair to look different from the rest of the family. Everyone in their family had black hair. No one understood how she had blue.  
  
Bulma wasn't as sweet and innocent as Videl was, but they still got along fine. Bulma and Videl was best friends, and at most times Bulma acted as if she was Videl's older sister. Videl was a bit of a ditz, or a blonde as Bulma would say. She was so sweet and innocent. Always happy and smiling. Bulma was little more rough and tough. She was young brave, and as Videl would say "She had a potty mouth."  
  
Their parents where hardly ever home, they always had meetings and other business to tend to.  
  
This is her story;  
  
Bulma had gotten sick, very sick. She came down with something, their parents said it was just a bad flue and their parents was to busy to take her to the doctor over a flue. But Videl was worrried about Bulma. So she stayed home from school for almost a week, to watch over her sick sister. She took care of her every need. After about a week, Bulma wasn't getting any better at all. Videl was still worried over her sister. Untill thier parents had finally agree'd to take her to the doctor.  
  
They carried her to the car, and layed her down in the back seat. There wasn't enough room for Videl to come along, so she had to stay home. She stayed in her room waiting for their return for almost a hour.  
  
By the time Videl's parents had reached the doctors with Bulma, Bulma was passed out cold..again.  
  
Videl sat in her room on her bed, she was worried sick the whole time, she didn't have to many friends. A lot of guys asked her out, but she knew all they wanted was a good night. She might have been beautiful, but she didn't allow herself to get very popular. Her sister was all she really had, she was her best friend, she was every thing to her. They had plans to live next door to eachother when they both moved out. Never to part, ever, they was so close. They kept no secrets from eachother. Not even at Christmas, they both knew what they was getting from eachother they day they would buy the gifts. Infact they helped pick out what they wanted.  
  
Videl sat in her room crying, she didn't know why a simple flue was lasting so long, infact she didn't believe it was a flue at all. Bulma looked so pale white, and her eyes were black. She wanted it to go away, and things to be back to normal. She prayed and prayed for Bulma's pain to leave, if only she could take Bulma's pain away and take it for herself. She wanted to feel her pain, give Bulma at least one minuite of no pain. Videl missed her sisters laughing, and how Bulma could make her laugh. It hurt to think that something could happen to her. And why? Why her?  
  
Videl was sitting on her bed crying. 'Bulma, if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do!' She thought, when she heard the phone ring. Videl sat up quickly and reached over to the phone by her bed to answer it, "Hello?" she managed to slip out.  
  
"Hello Videl honey, I thought I'd call you and tell you what's up with your sister." It was her mother, Videl was happy to hear a familar voice. "OK mom, what's wrong? Is Bulma going to be OK? Tell me mother please! Tell me she's just fine." Videl sat back on her bed and listed to her mothers sigh, she had a bad feeling that the news wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
  
"OK, well what the doctor said, is that your sister doesn't have the flue.. or anything that simple." Her mother sighed and continued. "She lost alot of blood, I don't know how! That's why she had been so weak, and couldn't even talk to us. Something happend, she lost so much. She's just slowly fading into nothing.. she would be OK, if we would have gotten her to the hospital at the first sign-" her mother was cut off. "FIRST SIGN?? I told you the morning I woke up and saw Bulma laying in bed, and so pale! I told you! But you guys said she had the flue or something! She hasn't spoken a word since the day before this happend! Nothing! Hasn't eaten or anything! I told you!" Videl kept crying.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was this serious!" Her mother begun yelling at Videl. "Seriuos?? Mom she's dieing!!!!!" Videl fell back onto her bed in tears. She didn't know what to say or do. "You father and I are coming home for you." Her mother said in a soft sigh, and continued. "Going to pick you up so you can see her before.." She stopped herself, and decided not to finish the sentance.  
  
"OK..." Said Videl still trying to stop tears. "She obviously needs blood.." Her mother said softly, and contiuned, "Would you? You two have the same blood type." Her mother finished and waited for Videl to answear. "Of course mom, of course." There was a moment of silence, "OK, I'll see you in a bit." She said. Videl sighed deeply. "OK mom, I love you mom. Bye." And with that she hung up the phone and layed back on her bed and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Videl looked at her alarm clock wich read 2:30pm, she knew it was a thirty minuite drive, and wouldn't be till 3:00pm till they reached home. She was warn out, she stayed up many hours of the night all weak, she fought sleep even though it hit her like lightning. She kept a close eye on her sister. Videl let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes and waited for her mother and father to come get her.  
  
When she opend her eyes she found herself in a dark ally, alone. She walked around trying to find a way out, but it seemed as if she was going in circles. Someone ran by her, she couldn't see who it was but she was hearing a lot of screaming. It sounded like her sister screaming and she quickly ran over to see. When she got there, there was nothing what so ever. There was just a big empty ally. Just then some one nocked her down, and when she looked up she saw a man wearing nothing but black. She could see his teeth, and he had fangs! He was wearing dark glasses, and a long coat like thing over him. Everything was black. She began screaming and tried to stand up to run away. Just then she was nocked down to the cold ground again.  
  
He kneeled down over her, and she heard him whisper something with a deadly voice. She was to afraid to really listin to him, or understand what he said. His tongue ran across her neck, and he said something in another language. She shudderd in terror when he got up and ran away. She stood up and brushed herself off, she stood still for quiet some time trying to figure out how she got where she is now, from the comfort of her own bed. She began walking twards a small piece of light she saw coming a ways away, when she was hit again. This time the man wasn't wearing a shirt, no dark glasses. He obviuosly wasn't the scary man from before. But he did have fangs.  
  
He threw her to the ground and she felt something sharp hit her neck and began screaming again. When the man from before came down and kicked the second man off from her. The first man shot something, and the second man fell to the ground and was dead in an instant. Videl jumped to her feet and began running away. The first man cought her and stopped her from running. He growled at her in a very deadly tone, and realesed her again.  
  
Just then there was a long ringing sound, Videl sat up screaming "No Please don't hurt me!" And then the ringing contiuned. She looked over at the alarm clock "What 5:00pm? What happend? I must have fallen asleep." Videl said rubbing her eyes. "What a dream... wait?? Wheres mom and dad? They should have been here hours ago!" She said jumping to her feet running down stairs. She heard the long ringing again, it was the door bell.  
  
"Mom Dad!!! Where are you?? Are you here??" She yelled while running to the door. She opend it quickly. "Hello!?" She asked, and quickly calmed down and went from her rush of locating her parents to figuring out why a police officer was standing in the door way.  
  
She looked up at him with watery eyes. She thought that he was here to tell her, the reason her parents didn't come home was because just before they left something had happend to Bulma, and they stayed to help. And now he was here to tell her that Bulma had already... She stopped her thought quickly.  
  
"Sir. Can I help you?" She asked camly. "Yes, are you Videl?" He asked. "Yes I am, can I help you?" She repeated. "Yeah, you can, may I come in?" He said and looked twards the living room inside. "Oh sorry, where are my manners? Sure yes please, come in." She stepped out of the way to let the police officer come inside.  
  
He walked over twards the living room. She could tell he was a little winded, perhaps out in the cold to long. There was alot of snow out there, maybe he was outside for some strange police man like business.  
  
"May I offer you something to drink?" She asked politely. "Uh, yeah sure, Can I just have a glass of water?" He asked and took a deep sigh. "Yes sure, hold on." She said walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She decided to leave out the ice, since he alreadly looked frozen enough.  
  
When she returned she saw him sitting on the couch with his hat on the coffee table, and his head in his hands. "Um sir? Here.." She said setting the glass of water on the coffee table by his hat. "Videl, right? I don't know how I'm going to go about telling you this." He said while picking up the glass of water and sipping at it.  
  
"W..Wha?? Tell me what?" She asked in concern.  
  
"I need you to sit down." He said. Videl sat down on the chair and braced herself for bad news, she figured maybe it was something to do with her sister. She tried to hold back tears, this day just couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Well, I guess your parents left the doctors to come home to get you, so you could give your sister blood." He said, and took another sip of his water and sat the empty glass on the table. Videl was considering asking him if he'd like more, but didn't because she wanted to figure out what he came over here for.  
  
"Well, they left hours ago, right after they called you, or so I was told." He sighed and continued. "Well they said they would call the doctor as soon as they made it home, to tell them they made it there safely, you know with all the snow and everything. But it came around 3:30pm, and they still hadn't heard from them. Normally it wouldn't be their place to worry much, but since they needed them to come back and bring you, for your sisters sake. They was worried. So they called the police office to have some one go search for you all. Well, when I had reached the doctors office to get more imformation of where you all lived and such, I was imformed that your sister was missing." He stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
Videl had just sat there in shock, trying so hard to hold back tears. He picked up his glass of water and looked twards the kitchen. "May I?" he asked. Videl just nodded lightly. The police officer walked into the kitchen and got some more water, and came back and sat back down.  
  
"Please Sir, continue." Videl begged. "Alright." he said and continued. "Well I figured it would be best to start off by locating your parents so I called in someone else to locate your sister. On my way to your house, I found a car off side of the road. I figured it would be best to check that out to see if anyone needed help there, and call in back up if so, then continue to your house. Well when I opend the door there was a couple inside, and papers in the women's hands. Wich were from the doctors office, I looked at them quickly and noticed the name "Bulma" on there, and knew they were the people I was out looking for." he nervsly sipped at his glass of water again.  
  
"Woah! Your saying my parents got in a car wreck?! And my sister is MISSING? Did they find my sister?? How are my parents doing?" Videl begun asking qustions before the police officer could answear them.  
  
"No word on your sister, I'm sorry. And as for your parents, I'm sorry again. They had swirved off the road onto a tellaphone pole, the air bags wasn't working propperly, they didn't survive. And if they did, their body's were frozen cold, and snow coming threw the windsheild. I'm sorry, neither one survived."  
  
There was a long while of silence. The police officer laid his head back onto the back part of the couch and began wondering if there would have been a nicer way to put all of that, but reminded himself there is no nice way to tell a fifteen year old girl that she had just lost her entire family.  
  
Videl camly laid her head on the side of her chair, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She bgun crying. She begun trying to think of ways out. No one could be suffering as much a she is right now, no one.  
  
She even thought of suicide. But then quickly thought of her missing sister, what if by some chance she was out there? She didn't want to leave her alone, she'd have to pull threw this and just go looking for her. 'I'll have to be strong, Bulma would say that in a time like this "You have to be strong Videl, it's the only way." That's what she would say.' Videl thought to herself.  
  
"What's going to happend to me?" She asked the police officer. "Well, I'm sorry but your homeless now, and under age, we have no choice but to put you into foster care."  
  
Tezzy: Ok send me some reviews please and tell me what you think so far.  
  
J~Kat!: Reviews keep her going ppl! there her fuel and mine too but i dont need fuel because i aint helping wit de story til i'm in it more!:P but review anyway for her sake i guess.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
*Advertising* My other story! "What Once Was" By... ME, and my sister of course :P.  
  
It's about Videl and Bulma living on planet Vegeta, and they lost their entire kingdom, they end up joining the other kingdom, they had to change their names and idenitys. When they get older they are forced to join in a contest. of "Who will Marry Prince Vegeta and Prince Gohan?" I haven't writen the rest yet, but you should try it ;) It's a romance, sorta a fantasy story ... but like more then half our reviewers say it's damn funny, so I guess it's a comedy, even though it wasn't meant to be! But oh well, check it out, yah might like! 


	2. A New Home

...Stay Here, It's Safer...  
  
...Chapter Two...  
  
...A New Home...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long! It won't happen again!!!! Just with the holiday season, it was hard! Sorry!  
  
  
  
Videl stood out on the poarch of a big green house. It was old, and was missing some shutters. She new it would have to do, she had no family now. No aunts, uncle, that wanted to take her in. So she needed a new family. Just then a lady answeared the door, she was wearing glasses, wasn't very slim, and had short curly hair. She looked like she was in her 70's!  
  
She invited her in, the papers was already signed, she was officly this lady's daughter. The taxi that she had drove in, had already dropped her bags by the door and droven off. She felt cold, and alone. She didn't feel comfortable moving so far away from home. She thought that maybe her sister Bulma, when she comes back, would go look for her there. She wouldn't know where to look now that she has moved so many miles away. But she left a messege for her sister, and new if her sister was still alive and out there looking for her, she'd find the messege.  
  
Out back, in their old back yard there was a tree with a whole in it from a wood pecker. They had covored it with a piece of bark one year, and made it look like there was no whole there. In there Videl kept love letters and secret things. And Bulma kept lighters, and hate letters. And anything that was destructive. They used to play orfens at a young age. And hid 'secret' messeges there. So she new that Bulma would go there first, when she realised that Videl wasn't living in that house anymore.  
  
The note she left read, "Hey Bulma, I know you are out there, and if you are reading this, then obviuosly you are! I miss you like crazy! Mom and dad died on their way home to get me. I'm sorry. I miss them. I really miss you most. I feel so, empty. They are taking me to a foster home! If you are out there, come find me! I think where I am going is in Texas, I know, here you stand in Indiana, and I'm in Texas. Come look me up, or find a computer! I think the lady taking me in is named Mrs. Bandets. So look up her number some where! Please, I really miss you. Love everything, Kitty-Videl, your sister."  
  
Videl walked threw the house without a word. And without a word Mrs. Bandets took her upstairs to her new room. When Mrs. Bandets closed the door, Videl stood there staring. She thought she was going die. There was one small bed, and a small black phone beside it. She was used to see'ing bunkbeds, and her sister fighting for the top. She was used to see'ing a pink metalic phone beside her bed.  
  
But this room was different. There was nothing bright shiney, or dark evil and spooky. It looked.. poor. She didn't know what to think, she missed the bright colors of hers, clashing with her sisters evilnes dark things. Mrs. Bandets had opend the door, three small boys had walked in smiling, they was her new little brothers. She sighed. The boys all layed down sevreal bags, and Mrs. Bandet motioned them to leave, she did the same.  
  
Videl opend a black bag first, in there was all kinds of papers, they were posters from her room before. She carefully begun tacking them to the wall. She dusted off the night stand, and put a glass lamp on it that was wrapped in tishue. She unplugged the phone that was there, and plugged in a pink metalic phone. The phone was boughten pink, but her sister colored it black with a perminent marker. So Videl used a metalic pink pen to fix it, this happend time and time again. Till it was a pink scribbled up phone, but it still looked cool. She looked at a pink metalic pen that was in the bad with it. She always kept it near the phone, to fix her sisters 'evil deeds' and then she saw the black marker. A single tear fell from her eye, as she laid the pen and marker on the night stand side by side.  
  
"Bulma, I'm waiting for you, please, come to me." she said staring out a small window. The window was big enough to crawl out of, but it was dark outside and there was metel here and there from broken cars, it looked very... trashy in this town. At least at the end she now lived at. She thought how her sister would love it here. Videl turned back around to finish unpacking her things.  
  
After time her room looked almost esactly like her room at home. Other then the fact of her once spray painted black and pink walls, these walls was a dirty yellow. She had even brought her and her sisters quilt to cuddle in on her bed.  
  
Tomorrow more things was expected to come, in there old room they had pillows every where. All over the floor, mostly girlish pillows and dark pillows with dragons. there was never anything 'normall' about their room. It was always, 'pink, kittens, flowers, and shiney things' or 'black, evil, dragons, and fire breathing things'.  
  
But some how it all looked good together.  
  
Videl cuddled down into her new bed and cried herself to sleep. That night she was woken by a sound out side her window, she jumped up to see what it was. She looked outside and saw nothing, so she sat back down on her bed. It was very dark outside and in the room. The alarm clock was flashing as if power went out. So she turned the lamp on, but it quickly it went out. She begun freaking out and looked by the door. The door was old, and she realised this was a old house, maybe they just had power-problems, she smiled at the thought. "Power problems.. Heh, now theres something my sister never had." She found her giggling turn to tears. And decided it was enough, time to get back to sleep fast.  
  
She looked over towards the nightstand and noticed the black perminet marker was missing. Now this got to her badly. She didn't know what happend to it, and it had to much of a cental mental value to just forget about! She freaked out and crawled on the floor looking for it, thus did not find it. When she stood up she noticed the phone.. was.. black. There was a small part left metalic pink, it spelled something, "HeY!" Videl's eyes shot open wide, 'hey???' "HEY??" She had a small glimps of her sister waving at her over in the corner, she was wearing black clothes, a dragon shirt. And said "Hey!"  
  
Videl ran over to the corner quickly. But there was no one there, she finally had decided she was losing it. And went to lay back down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think?? Plz????? 


	3. Dream Or Realality

...Stay Here It's Safer...  
  
...Chapter Three...  
  
...Somethen...  
The next morning was cold, Videl woke up to the sound of her arlarm clock going off at 7:00am. She had to go to a new school now that she moved, wich bummed her out alot. She stood up and stretched. She shut her alarm off. Then just stood there.  
  
She remembered her alarm clock had been blinking the night before. It must have been a dream, because when she looked on the night stand, the black marker was still there.  
  
She wanted to scream when she saw her phone was still all black, spelling "HeY" In pink metallic marker. She knew it must be a sign that her sister is alright! Or maybe it was a sign that she was being watched over by her dead-sister? Videl sat back on her bed, and cried again. She couldn't bare the thought that her sister was dead, it killed her inside and out.  
  
She whiped her tears away and got things around for school. Then picked up her pink marker. "I don't know what to do." She said staring at the pink marker. "Should I leave what Bulma wrote? Or write over it like I always have before. I'll regret writing over it, if she doesn't write back." She stopped talking to herself. She decided she'd never know if it was really her sister trying to tell her something, and she needed to send a sign back telling her she was hearing her, or well at least reading what she wrote on the phone.  
  
So she scribbled out the entire phone pink once again. And picked up the black marker and wrote "Sisters Forever.." And ran out the door and to the school bus.  
  
~*~*~*~*AFTER SCHOOL*~*~*~*~  
  
After she got home from school, she ran upstairs to see if her sister had wrote anything back. Videl felt like she was going crazy!!! When she was almost to the top of the stairs, she heard her name called, but ignored it. She walked slowly up to her door, placing her hands on it ever so carefully.  
  
She shoved open the door, throwing her backpak over towards the wall. And sat on the bed and looked at the phone. A dissapointed look crossed her face when it looked the same as when she had left. She sighed and laid back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for hours, thinking about how much she missed her family. And what life would be like without them, so.. alone.  
  
Later she pulled a Gunolla bar out of her backpak and ate that for dinner. Her parents was rich back then, so when she got all of their money, she spent some of it on things she would like, like her own food, just snacks and small things. Maybe fruits. She wasnt really all that hungary of a person lately, she was to depressed to even think about food most of the time.  
  
Around 8:30pm she had laid back and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
But when she woke up and found herself standing in the dark ally she was in once before, she didn't know wether it was real this time, or a dream. In just case she thought she would get as much information as possible, to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Fallow me." she heard a mans voice say. She didn't know wether to listen or to just stand there. Then she heard high pitch screams, and decided she aint safe any where, so she should fallow the mans voice.  
  
She walked towards the way she had heard the mans voice. "Closer..." he said. And she kept fallowing. She didn't recinise any streets. She hadn't had a clue where she was at.  
  
~ N/N: I'm sorry my spelling sucks! And I don't have a spell check :(~  
  
"Almost there.." the mans voice said again. And she took a few more steps. "Who are you sir?" She spoke nervesly. "And what do you want with me?" She finished There was nothing for a while. Then, "You." he said.  
  
Then Videl sprung up from her bed. "WHY ME!?" She said, looking around to see a dark empty room. The alarm clock was going off, it was time to face another day.  
  
(A/N; I am skipping her time at school, because it isn't very important, I know it's making things rush a bit, but she won't have many more days of school left anyways.)  
  
She walked off the bus slowly. Her new brothers fallowed her. They ran ahead and into the house, Tezzy just slowly walked up stairs. Her knew 'mother' stopped her. "How are you, Videl?" She asked, "I'm fine." Videl answeared dryly. "Okay well, will you be joining us for dinner Miss. Videl?" Her new 'mother' said with a snotty tone. "No." Videl said and walked upstairs.  
  
She didn't like her new 'mother', she thought she was cool at first, but now she just seems so snotty, and rude.  
She walked into her room shutting the door softly, and sat at the desk in the room, on the wooden chair. She put her bag by the desk and sighed. And got out her home work to work on it.  
  
About three hours later she noticed she hadn't done any home work, she had been doodling the entire time. She sighed and laid her head on the desk. Just then she felt a small hand on her sholder, and turned around quickly to see... no buddy but her sister!!!  
  
"BULMA!" Videl cried. "Is that really you???" Videl smiled. Everything was moving so fast for Videl, she felt like she was in a fairy tail movie, and details of her life wernt played out right. She felt, alone, but, here in the flesh, her sister? "In the flesh and bloo...FLESH!" Bulma laughed. Then Bulma threw the black marker at Videl's forhead. "oww" Videl laughed.  
  
"Oh, you haven't changed. Still crying over everything!" Bulma laughed.  
  
Bulma smiled at Videl, and with that she was gone. "BULMA" Videl cried. "This is crazy" she continued, "Why can't ANYTHING be normal?!?!" She finished. Videl look around the room once more, and ran over to lay on her bed in tears. Minutes went by, scared and shatterd, Videl sat up and got off her bed. She walked towards the window, stepping over clothes and such. She looked out the window and began thinking... There was something going on, and she was going to find out! She walked over to her night stand to set her alarm clock an hour early, she wanted to be up to do some extra home work. Setting her alarm clock she glanced at her phone, it was black again with pink writing "Be Strong" it read.  
  
That's what Videl intended on doing, being strong!  
  
But not tonight she giggled, it's to late, and she was tired. So she climed up in bed and dozed off.  
  
(A/N: Yes it's still going fast! But I'm excited to get to the action.)  
  
"Almost there, Videl." Videl jumped back hearing these words. Here she was, in this place... again. She toughend up and took a deep breath, and walked faster to where the voice came from. She entired a room, and when she look back, there was no way out.  
  
The room was small, and empty. She felt something sharp on her neck and turned around to see the man that had saved her, in her first dream! He was licking at her neck! She freaked out and screamed. But no one came. She ran around the room trying to stay away from him. But then she stopped and realized he wasn't chasing her, just watching her, and he hissed. Then when she stopped he walked towards her.  
  
"You're not getting away." He said softly, nocking her to the floor and removing her clothes from her. She wanted to wake up, like every other time. But she didn't.  
  
He then took his clothes off from himself, and began having sex with her. But it wasn't like a rape, it was almost done as if he thought she was letting it happen. And when he was finished he draped his trench coat over her and walked away. She laid there and waited to wake up.  
  
She fell asleep laying there, and woke up, there, still in this awfull dream. She finally came to realize, that you don't sleep while sleeping. And that this, isn't, a dream. This is all realality.  
How was it?...Excited yet? Reviews please. Their seriuosly..like.. my fuel! LOL! 


	4. Calm and Confused

.Calm and Confused. .Chapter 4. .Stay Here, it's Safer.  
  
Videl stood up slowly, and began walking around. She still wasn't at home, she had to have been in this strange place for hours. Her clothes were lying in a pile on the floor. She put them on slowly, and kept an eye out for any body. She felt as if she was being watched.  
  
She wanted out, and now. Videl was scared. So, she looked around for a door, and found one. She went to open it, but it was locked. She leaned against it and slide down the door, and looked around the room. The room she was in was small; there was nothing there. No bed, no carpets, no paintings on the wall, or wallpaper. It was a tile cold floor. And the walls were old and white. It was empty, she felt so alone.  
  
She waited in there for hours, until she curled up in the corner, on the cold tile and fell asleep. Just as she began to doze off, she felt her body being shaken. She sat up quickly to see. that man again.  
  
He gently pressed her against the wall. She was sitting with her back against the wall, his arms were against her shoulders holding her there, knelt down to her level.  
  
His lips pressed gently against hers, and his tongue slid between her lips gracefully, but with that he was gone.  
  
She didn't know whether to be flattered or afraid. So, she was both.  
~*~*~* Several hours later*~*~*~  
  
Videl woke up; she remembered where she was before she even opened her eyes. But then again, what she was laying on was not cold tile. She was naked, laying on males clothing and her own. With that trench coat, yet again, draped over her. She did not remember the night before at all. She remembered the kiss, and him leaving. But now she was getting quite insecure.  
  
She put on her clothing, and noticed that there was more than one set of male clothing. Then she realized that there were about four shirts, and three pairs of pants.  
  
So she folded them neatly and placed them in a corner of the room. She walked over to that door, she wanted to try opening it again, but alas it was still locked. She sat back on the floor, what more could she do. Sitting beside her. was the strange man.  
  
"Who are you?! Why and how did I get here?" Videl snapped quickly before he pulled any crazy stunts. The man just looked at her, his eyes shining dark and calm. Didn't twitch. They were so dark, yet bright, like fire. And he took her hand, and pulled her up. With that soft voice he said, "I am Gohan, I brought you here. I brought you here to be with me." His eyes never left hers.  
  
"W.w. what?!" Videl said, very shocked. "You are here to be with me." He repeated, still calmly. "What do you mean?" She said, letting her eyes stray along down towards the floor. She was getting very nerves with all the staring. His eyes didn't leave her though; he took her hand, and placed a small piece of paper in it. Videl put the piece of paper in her pocket, so that she could keep an eye on this strange, gentle, handsome man. And Gohan walked over to the locked door. He turned around to her and said, "Whatever you do, never leave this room for anything other then using the bathroom down the hall, and kitchen. But, don't walk to the left." He said, and then walked out the door.  
  
Videl ran and opened the now un-locked door. And looked both ways he wasn't there. So she walked to the right, and down the hall.  
  
Where she found a bathroom, and a kitchen, just like he said. She made a tuna sandwich, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She began getting undressed when she heard the door open. She stiffened in shock when warm hands slide around her naked waist. She already knew who it was; there was no reason to look around. His fingers moved softly from her sides to her stomach. She leaned her head back on the man's chest and moaned lightly. Some strange reason this didn't frighten her. It made her happy.  
  
Just then, one hand reached up and roughly grabbed her breast squeezing it quite hard. She cried out in pain, "Please don't-" she said, and was cut short when another man hit the man behind her. She turned around to the sight of one man pinning another man to the ground. She tried not to scream, but noticed the man who jumped the first man was Gohan! So who was the guy that was touching her before? Her thoughts wondered off until the sight of Gohan strangling the other man to death, snapped her out of it.  
  
Videl stood up and looked at Gohan in confusion and shock. Gohan kicked the other man out the door slamming it shut, and quickly turned around facing Videl, growling, and showing his teeth.  
  
Videl stepped back against the wall, and shivered. Gohan slowly walked up to Videl and put one hand on each side of her, and placed them flat on the wall. His lips pressed against her neck forcefully, and he pulled away. He spoke something else in a deadly tone, in another language.  
  
Then his sharp teeth ran across her neck. Videl Shivered. He began licking and sucking on one part of her neck. Videl leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes with a soft moan.  
  
She felt secure some how. She probably seen him a total of thirty minutes now. Yet, she felt so safe around him.  
  
Videl sighed softly, completely ignoring Gohan with everything he was doing. She realized he probably wanted more than kissing since she was naked. She always heard that when guys see naked girls, they want to fuck them. She was a virgin before she got stuck here. She didn't like this strange man having sex with her all that well. But for a rapist, and kidnapper, he was gentle. That made her fee special.  
  
Just then she felt his fingers running up between her thighs. She tensed up in shock, and opened her eyes, and looked into his eyes. Gohan let off a small smirk and said, "Who needs a shower 'sweetie' you're already all wet."  
  
And he turned around and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*Hour Later*~*~*~  
  
Videl finally got out of the shower and grabbed for her clothes. After getting dressed she put her hair tie in her pocket when she felt that piece of paper. "Oh I almost forgot, what is this." She said, UN folding the neatly folded piece of paper.  
  
The note she left read, "Hey Bulma, I know you are out there, and if you are reading this, then obviously you are! I miss you like crazy! Mom and dad died on their way home to get me. I'm sorry. I miss them. I really miss you most. I feel so, empty. They are taking me to a foster home! If you are out there, come find me! I think where I am going is in Texas, I know, here you stand in Indiana, and I'm in Texas. Come look me up, or find a computer! I think the lady taking me in is named Mrs. Bandits. So look up her number somewhere! Please, I really miss you. Love everything, Kitty- Videl, your sister."  
  
Videl's eyes swelled with tears. "How did he get this!?" She thought to herself. When she turned it around, in her sister's handwriting it said, "I gave it to him. Take care. I'll come see you soon. Kitty. LuvYaNStuFF Kat."  
  
Videl fell flat against the wall, and slid down. She was confused again. She didn't know where she was. And why she felt so calm around Gohan. Why her sister was sending these messages. She just wanted to understand everything. But she didn't.  
What did you think? Please Review!!!! Please. 


	5. It's Been Done

.Stay Here, It's Safer.  
  
.Chapter 5.  
  
.It's been done.  
  
THIS IS SHORT! But I had an hour to myself, and thought. "Hell why not?" So, either wait for another short chap to make up for this one, or don't whine! I updated a 'okay' size one last night. So don't complain!  
  
Videl woke up, and pushed herself of the cold tile floor. She felt dizzy, and her head hurt. She felt latterly drained of everything. Her entire body was sore, and most of all, weak. She didn't quite know why, but she knew it hurt. She could hardly stand, so she leaned back against the wall and slid down it slowly. Feeling as dizzy as ever, she rested her head in her hands. Her hands rubbed down her temples to her neck. Where she felt something abnormal. Her first thought was, to run out the door, to the bathroom and look in the mirror. But when she reached the door, it was locked. again.  
  
"You're not leaving, yet. I have not finished." A strong stern voice spoke. "Finished.what?" Videl asked in a hurry. "You." He said.  
  
Just then Videl was shoved face-first against the wall, "Stop! Please! Don't! Gohan? WHY!?" She cried. This was all happening so fast, just seconds ago she woke up, why this? Why now? Most of all, why her? And what the hell was he doing?  
  
She screamed in pain when she felt his teeth slide across the already bruised skin roughly. Gohan forced his teeth threw the bruised flesh, Videl's screams was not helping the pain, and it was un-bearable. Her tears flowed out her eyes like water from a faucet. Her hands clenched up into fist. Videl started shaking, and moving around to fight it off. But was held captive by the pain.  
  
Soon dizziness over came her, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat, and still felt quite ill. She could hardly move. Her hand felt warm, and tickled some. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Her breaths were soft, and almost nothing. She knew she had to keep breathing, so she did. But at this moment she would have been personally happy enough to just stop. Her hand felt even warmer, so she tried to open her eyes again, but everything was a blur. There was nothing she could do. Then she realized, what she was feeling was a warm hand gently caressing her own. She didn't know who it was, and she wanted to cry. But no tears would come out.  
  
She could not speak, it took to much energy to even think about speaking, let alone try.  
  
Videl just lied there, and let herself drift back off into a deep sleep.  
"Thank you." A young women's voice said carefully. 'Yea, you haven't got a clue how hard that was." A man, standing by a window out into the night said.  
  
The room was dark and quiet. There was no walking for several minutes. Then. the young girls voice spoke in a hushed whisper, "I know how hard it must have been to do that-" "HOW HARD?" The man screamed, cutting the girl off. The man turned around and took a step; coming into the light you could tell it was Gohan.  
  
Gohan took a sigh, "She cried. She begged me to stop, I heard her whimper if a soft voice how much it hurt. I hurt her. She is going to hate me forever. And now look at her, lying there like she's dieing." He said with another sigh, looked up towards the ceiling and stepped back in to the dark, and leaned against the wall. You could hear his soft growl in anger, echo across the room.  
  
"I know, I know. I went threw this too. Don't forget. And it's must better feeling to get it all over with, than to suffer with the job half done. And I know how you feel about her. -"  
  
The girl was cut short again, "We all do." Another stranger walked into the room.  
  
Who is this stranger? Why is he here? Who is this strange girl? Where does this all connect? Find out in the next chap! 


	6. eNd

I don't seem to update this alot, so I understand your anger.  
As for spelling errors and grammer. I don't have a spell check what so ever, but believe me, I do try.  
  
About this being a good story? That's scary. See, it is not turning out how I had planned it too. Everything is going all wrong, I have a bad case of writers block. I have all the idea's, until I am infront of the PC.  
  
But here I go again, I will try.   
  
PLEASE EXCUSE ANY ERRORS... see I have not updated this in quite some time, and I really forgot the whole point I was going for, and I don't want to read my story to figure out, because all the errors will make me cry!  
Last time,  
Gohan took a sigh, "She cried. She begged me to stop, I heard her whimper if a soft voice how much it hurt. I hurt her. She is going to hate me forever. And now look at her, lying there like she's dieing." He said with another sigh, looked up towards the ceiling and stepped back in to the dark, and leaned against the wall. You could hear his soft growl in anger, echo across the room.  
  
"I know, I know. I went threw this too. Don't forget. And it's must better feeling to get it all over with, than to suffer with the job half done. And I know how you feel about her. -"  
  
The girl was cut short again, "We all do." Another stranger walked into the room.  
-IMPORTANT-  
To explain everything, well, errr.... there is not much to explain. Obvously, Gohan is a Vampire and chose Videl as his mate. But she doesn't know it yet. Videl's sister Bulma is magicly missing still, but she gets signs of her being alive often.  
.....Stay here it's Safer.....  
...Chap 6...  
Videl's eyes fluttered open to see a small beam of light hit her in her eyes. Her arm quickly sheiled her face from the light, and she rose to her feet.  
  
She felt like a new person, strong. Yet so weak. She took a deep sigh, she was getting used to these surprises now, but wish they would stop.  
She felt as if she was still living in a dream, and she wasn't waking up soon enough.  
  
She began walking on the cold damp wooden floor towards some loose rocks to sit on, when she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Bulma, again, in the flesh. The room seemed to stand still for a moment, and Videl's eyes began to water.  
  
"Bulma, please, please! Don't leave me this time!" Videl cried. "I never left you, I have always been here, and I will continue on doing so." Bulma's words came out so, propper, it was almost unlike her.  
  
Bulma stood tall and proud, "Videl, there is something you need to know." Bulma's words were harsh, as if she was ready to tell her some one close had died.  
Videl felt tension over come her body, and she fell back onto the floor, sitting on her knees she stared into her sisters cold dark eyes, in fear of what more bad news was heading her way.  
  
You could hear the tapping of Bulma's shoes against the cold dark wooden floor as she walked over towards a rock to sit on.  
  
(A/N: Remember Bulma's nick name for Videl is "Kitty" and Videl's nick name for Bulma is "Kat".)  
  
"Videl, as you probally can tell, I am a vampire. And so is Gohan." Bulma said slowly in harsh words.  
Videl loosend up a bit, she kind of figured all of this to be true, with all the biting and such that had been going on.  
  
"Gohan has chosen you for a mate, you will bare his child soon, and you are now a vampire like us." With this Videl's eyes shot open wide, her eyes sparkled with tears she was fighting to hold back.  
  
Everything inside her was going numb.  
She felt a large pain on her back when she turned to realise that Bulma was hitting her hard, on her back, like a hard 'friend tap'.  
"IT'S ALL RIGHT OL' BUDDY OL' PAL!!" Bulma said as loud as she could, still 'friendly tapping' Videl.  
  
Videl, whos eyes were already open wide in shock, eyes openend even more so.  
Shock was running threw her body hard enough to kill her. She didn't know wether to be seriuosly cunfused and heart broken, that everything she had ever known just been taken from her. Her life, her family, school, home, and everything that means anything to any body. Or to be happy goofy and obvously, obliviuos to reality like her sister.  
Bulma laid back laughing at Videl, "Got you all worked up huh? You believed me huh?" Bulma smirked.  
  
Videl loosend up and smiled, "You mean this is all a prank? The whole thing? Yes! You mean I'm normal? You're alive!!? So are mom and dad!?" Videl danced around like a happy 2year old that just got a lolly pop.  
  
Bulma stood dazed and cunfused, "No, I mean, I got you worked all up thinking it's a bad thing, that's all."  
  
Videl wanted to roll over and die, some times her sister scared her.  
Alot lot of laughing and catching up later....  
"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma said, still laughing at Videl's brainles atempt to try to figure out a way out of this whole mess.  
  
"Hey." said a man, in a cold dark voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Videl asked, moving backwards slightly in fear.   
  
"Oh just Vegeta, nothing to be afraid of!" Bulma said, laughing.  
  
Vegeta growled. And just about then Gohan walked in slowly and stood off to the back of the room.  
  
Vegeta had went to sit by Bulma who completly ignored the fact he was there, until she decided to bug him and torment him about his long hair, and how only girls have long hair, and that he must be gay. "You have a crush on Gohan! I knew it!" Bulma cried. "If I liked HIM would I have chosen YOU as my mate?" Vegeta screamed. "I don't know! You're the sick bastard! You tell me!"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl and tried to smile. Videl felt a tingling urge run threw her veins. She felt so attatched to him. A normal person would be afraid of a man, who gave her nightmares, kidnapped her, raped her, and bit her. But Videl wasn't afraid, she was happy.  
  
Infact so happy she got up off the cold floor and walked quickly over and kissed him. Their cold lips met in the most pashionate kiss yet.  
  
The room went quiet, Gohan was shocked at what she had done as much as she was, and as every buddy else was. There was no talking... just... silence...  
............ "So, are you jealuos of Videl, Vegeta? She kissed your man..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~  
THE END  
So, it was bad, eh eh huh huh huh? Reviw KK!? 


End file.
